Steven's Later Years
by Mr. E. Universe
Summary: It's been a full four years after Steven escaped home world, and with turning 18 has made him look at the world in a whole in light. Join Steven on his new 'mature adventures' in beach city. (Very explicit and detailed adult situations...no minors allowed. Your feed back is greatly appreciated, also bare with me if updates are slow.)
1. Start of A New Day

The sun rudely stung Steven's eyes open, it was morning now but Steven pulled a pillow over his eyes wanting to sleep longer. He was about to drift off again but Pearl called out for him from the kitchen,

"Steven come eat your breakfast I know your awake!"

"Uhg five more minutes please...", Steven groaned from atop his bed. Pearl then brought Steven a tray of pancakes and orange juice and rested it on his drawer aside his bed.

"Okay Mr. Lazy Pants you get breakfast in bed today but only because you were up late, dont expect this kind of treatment everyday" Pearl told Steven bluntly. Steven removed the pillow from his face enticed by smell of the food, Pearl sat on the foot of his bed watching him eat with a smile on her face. Steven wiped his mouth on his hand and blushed when he noticed Pearl was watching him the entire time,

"W-well that was great but not better then my together breakfast" Steven lied,

"Oh then I'll have Amethyst cook for you from now on", Pearl responded,

"N-nooo I didn't mean that!" Steven cried out. Pearl chuckeld and stood up,

"Thats what I thought, now outta bed we got a world to protect" Pearl said still laughing. Hearing what Pearl said only made Steven want to stay in bed even more. Steven had gone through so much intense and dangerous adventures ever since he became a crystal gem in his mother's place. It had all went by so fast but nothing would ever make him forget all that had happened prior to now. Steven then made his way down stairs and into the bathroom clutching a towel and a fresh pair of clothes. It had never dawned or bothered him that he wore the same clothes every day neither did anyone else. Steven then stripped out of his pajamas and drawed the shower curtains across, revealing a soaked and fully nude Amethyst.

"A-Amethyst! Oh geez I'm sorry for intruding, w-wait when since do you use my bathroom!" Steven stammered completely embarrassed covering his eyes,

"Well mines got no hot water, oh I and I like your shampoo it does wonders on my hair" Amethyst responded indifferent to the situation at hand. Steven then drew the curtains back quickly and wrapped himself up in his towel,

"So your the shampoo thef who has me buying two bottles a week" Steven grumbled as he sat on the toilet still flustered. Amethyst then exited the shower fully clothed but still dripping wet,

"Hope you got an eye full~" Amethyst teased Steven as she left the bathroom. Steven threw his empty shampoo bottle after her but missed and went in the shower. Steven set the water to cold desperate to clam himself down from the incident. " _Damn_ _you Amethyst",_ Steven thought to himself.


	2. The Bronze Goddess

Once Steven had finished combing his hair he threw on his favorite tam Connie had brought him from a trip. It wasn't really his style at first but it grew on him and he cherished it with his heart. Steven then made his way to the front door,

"Pearl I'm going out now call me if anything comes up k!?" Steven exclaimed as he exited the house. Before Steven could even walk down the patio Lion pounced on him tossing him to the ground with a thud,

"Uhg Lion come on man these are fresh duds, aww you crazy cat come on lemme go" Steven chuckled under the enormous feline. After awhile of struggling Steven managed to escape Lion's endless cuddling of doom, Steven then climbed atop Lion and the two dissapeard into a portal.

The sun shone beautifully across the vast ocean creating the illusion of a million dimonds on the surface. Amongst the dazzling bule a figure began to rise up, a squareish head came up first accompanied by broad but feminine shoulders. D size breasts covered by a small tank top bobbed up next, along with a toned six pack and thick but slender thighs of a Godess. The figure then stood on the water completely still, afloat with closed eyes the bronze Godess made her way towards the shore. She walked on the beach and lied down in the sand,

"Steven, how much longer do you think you can hide from me" the tanned ebony said towards the small clif behind her. Steven then appeared out of thin air atop the small clif aside Lion,

"Your still sharp as ever... Garnet" Steven responded while making his way towards her. Steven gaze then caught onto Garnet's breast's which was obviously upsupported, he could see her nipples shape against her wet tank top hard and erect. Steven plopped beside her and began to speak,

"What brought you out here today G?" Steven asked knowing the answer,

"It's essential to get some peace and quiet, out here its just Ruby, Shappire, the sea and me" Garnet said with a smile on her face enjoying the bright sun. Steven then removed his shirt his upper chest covered in little stubble of hair's,

"You got room for one more?" Steven said while lying down as well. Steven then closed his eyes blocking out everything except the rays and breeze of the beach _. "Garnet's right this is relaxing I could stay like this for-"_ an increase of weight atop of Steven broke his train of thought, but this time it wasn't Lion.

"G-Garnet?" Steven stammered as he realized how dangerously close Garnet's face was to his,

"Of course there's room for my favorite gem~" Garnet purred into Steven's ear. Garnet's words sent an electric shock throughout Steven's body making him grip the sand underneath him. Garnet's structure covered Steven entirely she had the body of an Amazon with soft features in her face. Steven was completely silent as he gazed at his reflection in Garnet's sun glasses her boobs pressed against his chest. Steven cocked his head to side shifting his legs to prevent Garnet from seeing the bluge in his shorts. Garnet realized how uneasy she was making Steven and that made her smile, without warning she turned Steven's head upright and pressed her lips against his. Steven gripped the sand even more his face completely red and eyes wide open, " _What the hell is going on Garnet's kissing me but it feels good her lips are so plump. Oh God I can taste her tounge in my mouth this is crazy, I-"_ Steven couldn't take it anymore and rolled on top of Garnet.

"Is this really okay Garnet?" Steven said breathing hard breaking the embrace,

"If you're uncomfortable we can stop but my future vision doesn't see that happening" Garnet said seductively,

"Wait you knew all along this was gonna go down G?" Steven said smiling. Garnet's only response was a nod as she fazed off her tank top and swim shorts. Steven let a chuckle escape his mouth and then began to grope Garnet's breast's. Garnet bit her lip happy at the way Steven paid special attention to her nipples. Steven lowered his mouth to her chest, taking the erect, dark brown left nipple between his lips, sucking, nipping and tugging. Steven began to slide his right hand down Garnet's bare side whilst not taking his interest off her breast. Garnet moaned softly as Steven fingers rubbed her crotch occasionally pushing his index finger inside her. Steven kept this up until he knew Garnet was wet and lubed enough then he skillfully shook his jeans off. Steven breathed hard releaved of the tight prison constricting his erection,

"Garnet I'm going in now" Steven announced with a soft voice,

"Please do I can't take it anymore, I've been secretly wanting this for ages Steven..." Garnet confessed into Steven's ear. A shiver went down Steven's spine, he had felt the excat way. Without another word Steven positioned himself and entered Garnet slowly, the two moaned in unison all the while. Steven could fell the wetness, the heat, the slimy texture's of Garnet's walls all over his cock. The sensation felt unreal as he began to thrust inside and out of her now at a steady pace.

With each thrust Steven could fell Garnet growing tighter around his member. Garnet wrapped her long legs around Steven's waist groaning and moaning aloud in complete ecstasy. Steven kept up his rhythm grunting, sweat dripping from his face he thought to himself how oddly submissive Garnet was. His thoughts were then swatted as Garnet released her leg lock on him and went a top him once more.

Garnet arched her back and began rocking her hips back and forth, grinding her pussy all over Steven's trembling hard on. Garnet cupped her breasts as she moved back and forth, left to right and up and down Steven's shaft. Steven groaned and moaned almost continuously as his cock was being worked on by Garnet. Every second of this passionate sex was like a fantasy come true.

Steven then gripped Garnets ass thrusting on his on his own now as he felt his cock began to tremble on verge of cumming. Thier tounges meet once more as Steven began to slam Garnet's now soaking wet pussy fast and furiously. With a final thrust Steven slammed his cock all the way inside Garnet and came hard. Garnet moaned aloud as her pussy clenched around Steven's cock while he pumped her insides full of cum. Steven then pulled out his now limp cock breathing rapidly as Garnet's pussy twicthed over his crotch dripping out his huge load. Garnet collapsed on top of Steven all the feeling in her legs were gone now and she began breathing rapidly as well. Steven and Garnet lied in the sun soaked in sweat panting like dogs,

"Ga-Garnet that was... awesome" Steven said barley audible,

"I knew it was going to be Steven...I knew..." Garnet replied with a short giggle. This wasn't Steven's first time but Garnet made him felt that way. Steven then closed his eyes still panting and drifted off.


	3. Love Has No Label's

Steven awoke an hour later but fully clothed. As he got up he realized that Garnet was no where in sight and that he was under the shade of the cliff. Steven began walking up cliff and met Lion fast asleep in the grass.

"Hey boy sand man got you to aye?" Steven said as he bent and brushed Lion's mane. Lion growled as he awoke from Steven's touch,

"Well he sure did number on my hair as well" Steven said annoyed as he grabbed a comb from Lion's mane. The two then got up and made their way to The Big Donut. As Steven was about to enter the building Lion cut him off and sat in front of the door.

"What's the matter boy?" Steven asked his furry companion puzzled. Lion looked up at Steven with his classic puppy dog eyes,

"No fair don't give me that look I'll be out in a sec. You know how Sadie is, look I'll bring ya a donut what do you say" Steven said trying to convince Lion. Lion looked to the side but stayed in place,

"Come on don't be such a, sour puss" Steven said with a smile on his face. Lion looked back at Steven and snarled,

"Oh come on you set me up for that one" Steven laughed. Steven knew now there was nothing he could do Lion was determined to tag along, but he got an idea as he peered inside the shop.

"Hey boy follow me come on" Steven said walking behind The Donut with Lion behind his heels. Steven looked around before he began talking,

"Hey boy you see this picture? Transform into this guy and then you can come with me" Steven said while holding his phone to Lion's face. Lion gazed at the picture for a second and with a flash of light deformed and reformed. It was a slow day at The Donut and Sadie was making the most of it, watching a movie behind the counter. She had finished tiding up early and had nothing more to do but wait for customers. Sadie then got up as the bell went off over the entrance,

"Oh morning Steven how's it going?" Sadie said cheerfully,

"Couldn't be better, oh wow do I smell those new strawberry pineapple donuts?" Steven said hungrily,

"Haha yeah there fresh out the oven, oh Lars I didn't see you behind Steven your late again as usual I see" Sadie said towards the unresponsive Lion. Steven then gulped he forgot the most obviously important fact, Lion couldn't talk despite being smarter then the average Lion. Steven thought up something quick before Sadie got curious,

"Uh well Lars told me he was feeling a bit under the weather today, he asked me to tell ya he's got a sore throat so lips sealed on this guy" Steven said nervously. Sadie looked at Steven and back Lion was minding his own business walking around the shop.

"Lars didn't tell me he was sick, but he's kept stuff from me before. Anyway Steven I can guess what you want, but can you walk Lars home for me can't have him sneezing up the place" Sadie requested of Steven.

"Sure thing Sadie" Steven said as he took the bag of goods from her. Sadie then reached across the counter and gave Lion a big kiss,

"You get better soon okay babe call me if you need anything you big pink goon" Sadie said passionately towards Lars's look alike. Once Steven and Lion had got a good ways from the shop Steven fell on the ground in a fit of laughter.

"You're one cold son of bitch Lion, a natural girlfriend stealer, haha I better watch you around Connie!" Steven bawled out. Lion transformed back rolling his eyes at how much Steven was teasing him. Steven finally got up after he had got all that laughter out his system and gave Lion a donut to apologise for making fun of him. Steven then remembered he was supposed to meet up with Connie at the park and he was seriously behind time. Without a second thought he mounted Lion and the pair vanished into a portal once more.

Steven found Connie after a while sitting on a park bench under a huge tree feeding a couple of seagulls. Steven always taught it was a little funny how other cities had pigeons but beach city had seagulls. Steven snuck up behind Connie and covered her eyes,

"Guess who?" Steven said playfully,

"Your late you know, I have to go back to class in about half an hour. You bailed on me you jerk" Connie replied coldly. Steven removed his hands and sat on the beach with Connie,

"I'm sorry, time just got away from me tis morning was, crazy" Steven explained. Connie didn't look at him and began to pet Lion who was lying besides her feet. Steven felt guilty, he could tell when she was really upset,

"Hey Ni-ni", Steven began, "you know your gonna have me all afternoon, I feel horrible, I knew you wanted to have lunch together and I blew it. Your the best part of my life and its not fair I stood you up. It won't ever happen again." Connie now looked at Steven with red cheeks and laughed,

"Okay okay, hehe I forgive you just don't lecture me there's no time in my lunch break left" Connie giggled touched by Steven words. Steven grabbed Connie's waist and lifted her on his lap,

"Let's make more time" Steven said as pressed his lips against Connie's neck. Connie wrapped her arms around Steven's head and purred. Steven ran a hand through her hair as he began to suck on neck even more now. Connie leaned her head back exposing her entire neck to Steven, she was completely taken aback by Steven's romantics. Steven then began rubbing her thighs with his free hand making her moan even more. Something about Connie's small frame made Steven nuts about her, she was so easy to manipulate. Connie pushed Steven off her neck and drove her tounge in his mouth. She was now entirely lost in lust and didn't give a shit about going back to school anymore. Connie and Steven's tounges danced around each other's mouth in perfect harmony. Steven slid his hand from Connie's thighs to under her sweater and began squeezing her attractively small breasts.

Connie bit on Steven's bottom lip as he groped her more intensely now. She took her left hand and started to messuage Steven's bluge,

"Mmm Connie your soaked, I can fell it on my leg" Steven said devilishly,

"What did you expect? Oh God, Steven I don't want to wait till later, fuck me, right now" Connie begged her lover. Steven guided Connie's legs through the opening of bench behind him, Connie then sat back on his knees and undid his zipper. She then lifted her hips and slid Steven's cock under her skirt, pushed her panties aside and eased down on it slowly.

Steven toes curled in his sandals as Connie began to grind on him now, while moaning softly in his ears. Steven began to grunt as his cock was being pumped by Connie's tight snatch. Connie's pussy gripped Steven's cock like a snake as she began to rotate her hips. She was enjoying this way more then she expected, Steven was practically being used as a human dildo. Connie's walls seemed to suck Steven in more and more as she bounced up and down like an animal.

Steven had his faced stuffed between Connie's chest trying to muffle his moans, but Connie was moaning aloud throughout the small barren park. Steven then realized Connie began to ride him rapidly now, she was reaching her climax point. Steven then gripped Connie's ass under her skirt, he was reaching his limit as well.

Steven couldn't hold it in anymore even if he wanted to, as Connie threw herself down on Steven once more the two gripped each other and came. Connie oozed all over Steven's cock as he painted her insides in his seed. Connie's legs shaked violently as Steven's and her own cum began to seap out of her and down his cock. The two sat there breathing on each other's neck as thier own cum soaked thier legs. Steven was completely exhausted now, the drain from cumming twice in one day weakened his muscles. Connie was also hopelessly strained it had been awhile since she and Steven had sex.

"C-Connie I could, stay like this, forever" Steven stammered out of breath,

"Steven, I...I love you" Connie whispered softly in Steven's ear with tears of joy in her eyes.


	4. Update

For all my previous followers I apologize for my sudden disappearance. I've gotten back into grove of continuing my story were you can find here

https/m./s/13228859/1/Steven-s-Later-Years-Book-2

I hope to see you re-follow me .


End file.
